In small single-cylinder multi-purpose engines (hereinafter simply called "engines"), the fuel tank and the carburetor are usually connected by a fuel line comprising a resin tube.
FIG. 5 is a front view of a canted cylinder-type single cylinder multi-purpose engine belonging to the prior art.
In this figure, 1 is the engine, and 2 is the engine body. Fan cover 3 and recoil starter 4, which is used to start the engine, are mounted on the front surface of the engine body 2. Front cover 11 is mounted above the top of the fan cover 3.
Fuel tank 7 sits atop the engine body 2. Throttle lever 12 is in an aperture in the front cover 11. Air cleaner 5 is mounted on the side of the engine body 2. Muffler cover 6 is fixed to the top of the air cleaner 5.
Fuel line 8 runs from the top of engine body 2 along the front of the engine between the fuel tank 7 and the carburetor (not shown). Part way along the fuel line 8 is a fuel cock 9.
The fuel line 8 runs from the fuel outlet on the bottom of fuel tank 7 through the space between the front cover 11 and the fan cover 3 on the side of the engine body 2 opposite the exhaust outlet. It passes along the front of fan cover 3 and is connected to the carburetor. The fuel line 8 is fixed by clamps 10 to structural parts of the engine such as the engine body 2 and fan cover 3.
In a design proposed in published Japanese Utility Model Showa 64-47976, as shown in FIG. 6, a channel for the fuel hose of a multi-purpose engine is formed by hollowing out a portion of the surface of the cylinder body (i.e., the engine body) on the side of the cooling fan. The fuel hose is then run through the channel.
The mounting configurations of the fuel line and fuel cock according to the prior art designs described above have the following disadvantages.
In the prior art design shown in FIG. 5, fuel line 8 is fixed to engine body 2 by means of clamps 10 where fuel cock 9 is connected to fuel tank 7 and where the cock 9 is connected to the carburetor. This arrangement prevents the fuel from leaking and keeps the fuel line from slipping off the engine. However, the use of clamps 10 and various bolts increases the parts count and the number of assembling processes needed to mount fuel line 8 and cock 9.
With this prior art design, fuel cock 9 also is quite close to starter grip 4a on the engine. The cock gets in the way when the user tries to start the engine, and the location of the cock makes it difficult to use the cock as well.
In the design proposed in published Japanese Utility Model Showa 64-47976, as shown in FIG. 6, a groove is formed on the cylinder body (i.e., the engine body) through which the fuel hose is run, and a cover is mounted to enclose the fuel line. This design, too, requires a large number of parts and numerous assembly processes to mount the fuel line.